Ninjago: Dragon Warriors
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Pickfic. When strange things happen aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the ninja find out they are actually powerful beings known as Dragon Warriors. But when things start going wrong, will any of the ninja survive? Stupid summary, I know. Please read anyway! If you DON'T review, I can't make this story. Explanation inside. Rated T for death, and definite blood and guns. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, it's NinjagoZ here, bringing you the world's first pickfic. A pickfic is a story where you are playing as a character. You, as the reviewers, get to choose one of two options below. At the end of the story. Whatever you choose decides whether a character is killed, or survives a situation. If a character dies, you will be placed in a different character's body. Every review counts, by the way. Majority rules! If we have a tie for a question, then we will just have to wait until the next reviewer breaks the ice! Basically a choose your own adventure_**** game, except it's everyone together deciding. Good Luck to all of you!**

_You are now Cole..._

I sit up in my bed, believing the others asleep. I wander around to see my suspicions are true. All except an insomniac I know as Zane. I head back to my room and I fall back asleep, knowing he was going to stay awake all night. ... Morning arrives all too soon, with a strange meeting from Sensei Wu about to happen. I stand up, knowing it's for the best that I get up before Jay. Kai and Zane were already training Lloyd, so I better hit the road.

I walk up to the training deck, seeing Zane, Kai, and Lloyd practicing battle skills. A loud racket suddenly comes from Zane's room.

Zane: I better go check that out, guys!

**I have a strange suspicion that Zane won't come back up after investigating... I think something bad is down there. However, my intuition's been wrong before.**

**Now, reviewers, choose what Cole should do: **

**1. Let Zane investigate against your premonition.**

**Or**

**2. Tell Zane you'll investigate in his place.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Zane, you should keep training Lloyd. I'll check it out.

Zane: I will go with you.

I grudgingly agree. We walk down there, and I peer into Zane's bedroom. A man with a rifle stands in the doorway. If Zane had gone alone, he would've been shot! I pull out my shuriken, but Zane grips my hand.

Zane: Let me throw it at the assassin.

**I know Zane is a good shot. Better than I am, though my pride says I can do this. Do you: **

**1. Let Zane throw the shuriken**

**Or**

**2. Take the throw yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, Zane. Good luck.

Zane throws the shuriken, killing the assassin instantly. Zane's accuracy is better than mine, I realize. As he steps up to me, his eyes glitter with worry.

Zane: Should we investigate the other rooms?

**I am unsure. Sure, it would be protocol, but when was I one for protocol? You can choose**

**1. investigate the other rooms**

**Or**

**2. Go back up to the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Alright... Let's check the other rooms! You're probably right, though, Zane.

Zane: Ok, let's check.

I turn around, and head into Kai's bedroom. Nothing is there. Zane checks Jay's room. Not a peep. Then there's my room.

Zane: I'll check it. I can do this. There isn't anyone there, anywho!

**I feel Zane's right, but my mind says there's someone in my room. (Guys, I don't care is NOT an option!) do you**

**1. Let Zane open the door**

**Or**

**2. open the door yourself even though you think Zane should open the door**


	5. Chapter 5

I open the door just as Zane steps up to take the handle. I accidentally smash him in the face! Uh oh... Zane was right, however. Nobody's there. Zane needs medical attention, but I want to take a walk around the rooms. See what's missing. But I have a bad feeling...** do you**

**1. Get Zane the medical attention he needs**

**Or**

**2. Fulfill your desire to check the rooms.**


	6. Chapter 6

I heft Zane over my shoulder, and carry him upstairs to the training deck, sprinting all the while.

Me: GUYS! ZANE'S HURT!

Kai: He's what?!

Me: You heard me! He's hurt. I shoulda let him open the door... I suck. I hit him in the face.

Jay: The forehead?

Me: Yeah...

Jay: You hit his nerve inhibitor. He's paralyzed.

Me: Oh...

Kai: Let Nya heal him. She's a mechanic.

Jay: You should let me! Why trouble Nya? I usually handle this manner.

**I don't know who to choose! Nya is a mechanic, but can she fix Zane?** **Jay is experienced, but I have this nagging feeling... This might not be Jay! Do you**

**1. Let Nya fix Zane**

**Or**

**2. Let Jay fix Zane**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Nya should fix him, Jay. Sorry, but she needs the practice.

I wince at the lie I told. I felt Jay wasn't trustworthy. Nya approaches and takes Zane away from me.

Nya: He's in good hands.

_A few hours later..._

__Zane and Nya walk out of the medical centre together. Zane was in one piece, and Jay looked seething mad. Good thing I didn't let HIM fix Zane.

Zane: Hello Kai, Cole, Jay, Sensei.

A gun is aimed at Zane's head.

**Do you**

**1. Tackle Zane's chest**

**Or**

**2. Tackle Zane's waist.**


	8. Chapter 8

I leap at Zane's chest, tackling the Nindroid. I feel a sick, bloody hole in my chest. The world goes black as Zane screams my name...

_Cole has been killed..._

_You are now Zane._

Me: COOOOOOOOOLE! NOOOOO!

I whip toward the man holding the gun. He lines up a shot on my head, and I duck. I knock the man out.

**My scanners say I should kill the man, but all else makes me want to check on my friends, but is that wise?** **Do you**

**1. Kill the man**

**Or**

**2. Check in my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

I strike down the man, and an unused grenade rolls out of his jacket. I stare at it for a moment, mortified by the thought he would've blown me up. I whip around, and see Kai dodging bullets. My hands go to my enemy's gun on instinct, and I find myself pointing it at the armed foe.

**Do you**

**1. Shoot him**

**Or**

**2. Don't shoot him**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, choose the first option! It's how we continue the story! If not, no more story!**

My fingers pull the trigger, and a loud bang is emitted. I watch as the bullet closes the gap between my gun, and the assassin's face. It ends with a clean kill, no blood or gore in any sort of way. I'm glad he didnt suffer, but a small part of me still felt that I needed vengeance for Cole's slaughtering. Kai thanks me quickly, and the battle is over. I quickly dig through the man's pockets, and find in the final pocket, his front pocket, a letter.

For Zane Julien.

Do not open unless permission is given.

**My heart and mind are agreeing on just plain opening the letter, no debate. My servers agree as well. But aren't the others going to want to see this? Something tells me informing them is a horrible idea... Do you**

**1. Open it without informing the others**

**Or**

**2. Call the others over to see the letter**


End file.
